The present specification refers to a grill belonging to the field of the home utensils, for preparing the barbecue to the so-called “open flame” style using a gas burner, for instance on a range top of an oven.
One of the most traditional ways of preparing a barbecue to the so-called “open flame” style, according to which cuts of meat are fixed to skewers or grilling baskets, and which are then arranged vertically around the flame.
Market surveys have found out that it would be desirable to transfer this traditional way of barbecuing to modern food preparation means, for example, a gas burner on a range top of an oven.
Such surveys have also shown that it would be desirable that such barbecue equipment could provide the meat with the traditional barbecue “open flame” taste; not produce smoke during its use; be portable, easy-to-use and easy-to-clean, and also capable of meeting other specifications required by modern home tools.